


Can i spend the night with you?

by Cottonness



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he meets jaehyun with the jimples, johnny gets sexiled by yutae, toilet paper forts at walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/Cottonness
Summary: Johnny thought he was going to turn 22 all alone, after he was sexiled by his best friend-slash-roommate the night before his birthday. When he wandered into Walmart, and met the prettiest boy in the world hiding behind a wall of toilet paper.





	1. Chapter 1

Considering how long the two boys had known each other, they were both fairly aware that Johnny was able to throw Taeyong like a sack of potatoes in a matter of seconds. Taeyong sure was strong for his frame, but Johnny was Big. But did that stop Taeyong from inviting his hookup buddy for the past 2 months (soon to be boyfriend according to Johnny), to their apartment the night before Johnny’s birthday?

No, it did not.

So here Johnny was, a mere 4 hours away from turning 22, outside his apartment in his worn-in leather jacket, freezing his ass off. He shivered, pulling his jacket closer to himself to preserve some body heat while muttering a string of curses, making his way towards his car. Johnny quickly pulled himself into the driver’s seat, flinging his backpack to the back as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket. He fumbled around before he found Doyoung’s contact, texting him quickly.

[19:54] Me

taeyong had the nerve to invite yuta over on a wednesday night

i also happen to have two papers due on monday !

and oh, i don’t know, it happens to be my birthday in 4 HOURS?!

Johnny considered himself to be a pretty laid back guy; he was okay with people coming in and out of his and Taeyong’s apartment unless they stole something that belonged to Johnny or if they didn’t have any basic manners. He would have been okay if Taeyong had told him, perhaps a day or so beforehand that Yuta was going to be crashing at theirs for the night and that he wanted the place to themselves so they could fuck in peace.

He wouldn’t have minded the least if his roommate had told him earlier, if he wasn’t stuck tutoring pea sized brain freshmen, or if he didn’t have two papers due on Monday. He also had a pile of laundry he was hoping he could get out of the way, or otherwise, he was going to be out of clean clothes to wear.

Johnny sighed as he leaned onto the wheel of his car, forehead pressing onto the cool surface. He was just another stressed senior in college; there was far too much on his plate, and while he himself seemed to be slowly burning out, his deadlines never seemed to be doing the same. Thinking about all the things he had to do within the next couple of months was killing Johnny, and he just wished to be on his bed, moping in his own comfort.

His phone buzzed as Johnny groaned, fishing the device from his pocket again. The phone lit up to show a text from Doyoung. Johnny quickly opened his phone praying to god Doyoung was going to be kind enough to let him crash for the night.

[20:01] Doyoungie

woah, calm down hyung

are the two finally dating

and u still have time until monday, don’t fret

where r u rn?

Johnny snorted at the younger’s reply; he remembers the distaste in Doyoung’s face when he had to pull apart Taeyong and Yuta the last time they were at Doyoung’s and Jungwoo’s dorms, and how he was yelling at the two to just date already. Johnny sighed, as he was aware that he had a lot of time (in university student terms) before Monday, but he really just wanted to get the assignment done and dusted with.

[20:02] Me

no ty claims their “just friends”

he’s prob gonna do something cheesy on valentine’s tho

in my car, can i crash at urs?

[20:03] Doyoungie

LOL is he going to spell marry me with rose petals or smthng @.@

aw im sorry hyung, woo has his friends over tonight

we don’t have enough space :<

Johnny groaned - if he couldn’t crash at Doyoung’s and Jungwoo’s, he literally had nowhere else to go. Sure, he could always go to Mark’s, but Donghyuck and Lucas were too loud for poor old Johnny. Taeil had been sick since yesterday, and Sicheng was his roommate. Ten and Kun were busy bumping uglies per usual, and Johnny was regretting why he didn’t bother to expand his social circle when he still had the energy to do so.

Johnny let his head hit the back of his seat, taking in a deep breath. He had to get his shit sorted, and grumbling inside his car wasn’t going to get him anywhere. He decided to go on a quick drive to help him sort out his thoughts and clear his mood, as he plugged in his phone to the speakers and started the car.

♒

After driving around aimlessly for about 30 minutes, the huge Walmart Johnny visited with Taeyong every other week came into his view. After jamming out to his favourite tunes and singing along to Coldplay on the top of his lungs, Johnny had calmed down; he still had plenty of time until his assignments were due (once again, university student standards), and a break couldn’t hurt, right?

Without much thought, Johnny drove his car into the equally big Walmart parking lot. There wasn’t anything specific he was looking for, but Walmart always knew he needed a new plant or a throw pillow their small apartment obviously did not need. _Walmart always welcomes lost people_, Johnny hummed to himself as he locked his car and made his way towards the entrance.

Johnny was walking through Walmart with a renewed interest in everything; he chuckled to himself when he passed by the food section, remembering the time he drove Mark and Doyoung to Target at midnight because Mark craved Pizza Bites. Johnny couldn’t help but let out a small, scoff. A soon to be 22 year old, strolling around Walmart at 21:37 alone. Things were looking great.

As Johnny decided to take a turn into the next aisle, his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Johnny stopped in his tracks, as he pulled out his phone, surprised to see a text from Taeyong.

[21:38] Tae

are u okay? i’m sorry johnny :((

Johnny smiled softly; he was never the type of person to be able to stay mad at someone for so long, and especially not at Taeyong. Taeyong was his best friend since high school, and he always had Johnny’s back. And Taeyong deserved to be in a loving relationship, and if Yuta was the right one for him, Taeyong deserved all the time he had with Yuta.

[21:38] Me

i’m alright

go back to cuddling yuta

Johnny couldn't help but sigh as he locked his phone. The dark screen reflected his own, somber face. The last time he had been in a relationship was over six months ago, and the last date he had was four months ago. He wasn’t heartbroken or anything by his ex, but Johnny missed the cuddling, the cute dates, holding hands, and everything that came along in a relationship.

[21:40] Tae

okay :((

also can u get toilet paper, yuta used everything up lol

[21:40] Me

wtf???????

do i even want to know what happened

[21:41] Tae

what

NO, its not anything weird

we were just super low on toilet paper LOL

_True, when was the last time we bought toilet paper…?_ Johnny thought to himself as he made his way towards the aisles where Walmart piled up their toilet paper in bulks.

Johnny wasn’t sure what brand they used and hoped Taeyong or Yuta wasn’t too fussy about what brand toilet paper they wiped their asses with. Mindlessly, he pulled on the first packet of toilet paper off the rack, when he suddenly came face to face with a very, pretty looking face.

“What the FUCK--” Johnny began to curse out loudly, before he was forcefully stopped by a hand covering his mouth. The boy’s eyes were blown out wide, as he motioned for Johnny to keep quiet, shushing Johnny with his free hand. Johnny was sure his eyes were comically wide as well, as nodded dumbly, too surprised to react any other way.

“I’m SO sorry I had to freak you out like this, but can you PLEASE please keep it down?” The boy asked, eyes wide and pleading. Johnny nodded once more, trying to make sense of the situation he was put in: he had driven himself to Walmart after he was sexiled by his best friend slash roommate, and was meandering around when he found the prettiest boy he had ever laid his eyes on, behind a wall of toilet papers.

Johnny wasn’t even sure what to say; the boy had taken his hands off of Johnny’s mouth by now, but Johnny was at a loss for words. Was he supposed to ask what the fuck this guy was doing? Was that too much? Was he supposed to pretend he didn’t see anything and scurry away?

Before Johnny was able to make a decision for himself, the boy in front of him sighed, shoulders slumping along with the motion. “It’s because of this stupid, stupid, bet I have with my friends - we were watching these videos of some guys making a toilet paper fort at Walmart, we were drunk, and well, one thing led to another and…” The boy raised his hands, shrugging his shoulders as he trailed on.

“...I’m pretty sure I know the videos you’re talking about, but don’t people usually do that with like, three people?” Johnny asked after a moment of silence, trying to drink in the situation. He peered into the “fort” the boy was in, and he saw it was bare.

The boy straight out _pouted_, as he stared back at Johnny, imploringly. “Like I said, I was drunk. Apparently, I agreed to do it alone.” Johnny couldn’t help but stare at the jutted lower lip, because how was someone able to look so cute? “So yeah, I guess I’m spending the night alone. Unless you want to join me.” He giggled, and Johnny thought his laugh was adorable.

Johnny peered into the space the boy was occupying. There was enough space to fit him. He had nowhere to go to. At least he was going to have company when he was going to turn 22. Why not?

“Really? Because I’m down.”

♒

After the boy, Jaehyun, stopped gaping at Johnny, the two introduced one another, and Johnny squeezed his giant body into the small space. The first thing they did together, was actually make the place into what seemed more like a fort with Johnny being in charge. While Jaehyun whined and pouted half the time, he seemed genuinely happy, relieved even, to have another person with him to do something stupid as what they were trying to do.

“For the third time,” Jaehyun whined with an over exaggerated eye roll “I was drunk. People don’t make the right decisions when they’re drunk!” Johnny smiled softly - he had a soft sport for boys like Jaehyun, innocent, a little reckless, and funny. Not only was Jaehyun beautiful to look at, but also a lot of fun to talk to.

“Even so, how drunk could you have been? And if you were so drunk, why do you know you agreed to do this?” Johnny asked, an easy smile going across his face. Something as reckless and wild as this sounded like what Haechan or Lucas would have done willingly, along with Henderey and Yang Yang. The thought of it made Johnny smile.

Jaehyun groaned, as he shut his eyes. “Those little shits filmed the whole entire thing. They even made me watch it when I had the biggest headache the next morning.” Johnny had to chuckle; Jaehyun’s friends really sounded like his own friends.

“And, if I didn’t agree to do it, Haechan or Lucas would have done it and they are a lot louder and clumsier than I am.” Jaehyun said. Johnny’s ears immediately perked up at the mention of the two names he knew far too well.

“Wait, you mean Lucas Wong and Haechan as in Donghyuck?”

Jaehyun nodded, with an equally surprised look. “Yeah, them. Wait, do you know them?”

Johnny nodded, and chuckled at the thought of Lucas and Donghyuck trying to survive one night at Walmart. Lucas would have begun laughing within seconds, and Donghyuck would have thrown a packet of toilet paper at him the very next second. They probably wouldn’t last fifteen minutes without getting caught.

“Yeah, Mark and I went to the same high school, and Donghyuck is my cousin, so I naturally adopted the others. How about you? I’m assuming we go to the same university.” Johnny was a senior and trying to graduate university in one piece, while Mark and his friends were all in junior year. He assumed Jaehyun was about the same age.

Suddenly, Jaehyun clapped his hands together, surprising Johnny. “OH, you’re the infamous ‘Johnny hyung’ I hear about all the damn time!” Jaehyun exclaimed, his eyes bright. While Johnny found the blinding grin on the younger's face illuminating, he brought his finger to his lips, motioning for Jaehyun to be careful of his volume.

“What do you mean ‘Johnny hyung’? What do the brats say about me?” Johnny groaned, faking an exasperated tone, while not being able to hide the small smile. “They make me buy them food all the time, force me to share my old notes with them and yet…”

Jaehyun giggled gleefully, and Johnny found himself being entranced by the sight; the light available to them was limited and yet Jaehyun looked as if he were glowing. The boy was flushed pink from the giggling, his brown locks onto his head as his body shook from the laughing. His eyes were half moons, and how come Johnny didn’t notice this boy had dimples? Wow.

“No no, they don’t shit about you - it’s the opposite of that, really. They’re kinda obsessed with you, always going on about Johnny hyung this and Johnny hyung that.” Johnny couldn’t help but preen at the image of the boys talking about him - he knew he was good at collecting kids, especially because he was an only child and always wanted siblings growing up.

“They also say you’re a good cook? Hyuck gives Mark so much shit for trying to cook, always comparing him to you.” Jaehyun added, a smile across his face. Johnny hoped the dim lights were covering his blush; while the thought of the kids praising him made him feel all warm and fluffy inside, a very pretty, hot boy he merely met less than an hour ago was smiling at him as if Johnny was the most precious thing in the world.

“Uh-- yeah, Mark can’t cook for shit. He almost set my kitchen on fire the other week, I mean who the hell burns toast?” Johnny said, ignoring how his voice hitched at the end. Jaehyun laughed, as he shook his head. “Trust me, I know. I almost threw him out of the house last week when I caught him trying to deep fry an egg. Who in the right mind does that?”

“Wait, so you’re the fourth roommate?” Johnny asked, everything clicking together. Johnny knew the trio had another roommate, somebody Johnny had never met. He remembers Doyoung saying something along the lines of their fourth roommate may seem the most calm but was as chaotic as the trio, and was worried about them getting kicked out of their apartment.

Jaehyun grinned, nodding his head. “Yup, I’m the fourth roommate. It’s my pleasure to finally meet you, _Johnny hyung_.”

Johnny gulped, and he hoped his stare wasn’t going to burn a hole into Jaehyun. The smirk on Jaehyun’s face only widened as he noticed the movement of Johnny’s Adam apple, and Johnny was sure his smirk was a lot more dangerous than his fluffy demeanour.

♒

“Wait, so you’re telling me that your ex broke up with you because you weren’t being ‘affectionate’?” Jaehyun half yelled, looking shocked. Johnny pressed his lips together, shrugging his shoulders. “And you didn’t even yell or say anything back?”

“I mean, it wasn’t that serious. We got along fine and everything, but I honestly didn’t see a future with her… and I was busy, you know, being in my senior year and everything. That’s what she probably meant by not being ‘affectionate’. I wasn’t present in the relationship enough, I guess” Johnny replied, using air quotes as he spoke.

Johnny wasn’t sure how long it had been since the two had been cramped behind their make-shift toilet paper fort, but surprisingly, he wasn’t at all uncomfortable. Most likely thanks to the company. Jaehyun was easy to talk to, and Johnny found it hard to believe that they had only met perhaps an hour ago for the first time. They had a lot in common, obviously a big point being their friends, but also shared the same hobbies like photography, cafe hunting, and collecting vinyls. One thing led to another, and now there discussing how they were both single and lonely, only a few days before Valentine’s.

“Still,” the younger boy huffed, stretching his legs, “You didn’t deserve to be cheated on. No one deserves to be cheated on.” Johnny nodded in acknowledgement; initially, he was a lot more bummed and swore on Taeyong’s plants that he was never going to date ever again, but he had gotten over it. At this rate, all he wanted to do was to graduate university without drowning in all his assignments and work. But the very cute boy he met today was making it hard for him to do so.

Jaehyun was still grumbling as he bit into one of the sandwitches he brought as a snack. Johnny thought it was adorable, how his nose was scrunched and cheeks full as he chewed. There were bread crumbs on his cheek as he continued to eat, and before Johnny was aware of what he was doing, he leaned in and swiped his thumb across the side of Jaehyun’s mouth.

The younger’s eyes widened as he froze, half chewing on his sandwich. Johnny couldn’t help but smirk at the sight, as he smiled sweetly at Jaehyun. “So, how about you? Why is a good looking guy like you single before Valentine’s?”

The question seemed to bring Jaehyun back to the moment as he set down his half eaten sandwich down and gulped down the remains in his mouth. “Well, I’ve never been in a serious relationship before. Just been, uh, you know,” Jaehyun tried to make vague hand movements, to which Johnny raised one eyebrow.

“I’ve been just… seeing people, I guess?” Johnny saw how uneasy Jaehyun looked, as he hummed in response unfazed. He wasn’t the type to judge people for their dating life, and while he was a romanticist and dreamt of planning intricate dates and proposing on beaches, he understood how difficult it was to enter a serious relationship when it seemed so much easier to do something simply for the fun of it.

“And, it took me some time for me to come to terms with being gay, I guess.” Jaehyun added after a moment. Johnny hummed once more; while he was a raging bisexual and proud of it, it also took him some time to come to terms with his own sexuality and knew how scary it could have been.

“And there’s nothing wrong with that; date whoever you want to, fuck whatever you want. You, me, we’re both still young and there’s no reason to be caught up on anything, right?” Johnny asked, hoping the smile he had on his face was reassuring.

It seemed to work, as Jaehyun who was obviously tense a mere seconds ago, released the tension in his shoulders and nodded, a smile creeping on his face.

“Do you… ever get worried, though? I don’t believe in all of that soulmates stuff, but when I see people who seem to be so perfect for one another, I get really… anxious.” Jaehyun said, his voice so small Johnny wouldn’t have heard it if they weren’t in the close proximity they were in.

“I do. But at the same time, according to google, the percentage of finding your soulmate is 0.010 percent. I highly doubt everyone out there that are getting married or having babies actually found their soulmate, and to be fucking blunt, how do you even define what that means, you know?” Johnny pondered for a minute before he continued. “For all I know, some random guy I found at Walmart, hiding behind a wall of toilet paper might be my soulmate.You never know.”

It was almost satisfying to see how quickly Jaehyun’s ears flared a furious shade of red as soon as Johnny said the last few words; he had noticed that Jaehyun blushed very quickly, and his ears gave it away when he was flustered.

Johnny didn’t try to hide the smug grin as he reached out to poke at the younger’s red ears. Jaehyun flinched as soon as he noticed the outstretched arm going for his ears, and squirmed when Johnny gently stroked the shell of his ears.

“Your ears, they turn red so easily.” Johnny’s voice was low and he didn’t miss the way Jaehyun’s breath hitched. Jaehyun stuttered, nodded, all the while his ears turned warmer and redder. “Ye-yeah, I blush easily, so.”

The moment was broken when Johnny’s phone in his back pocket buzzed. Jaehyun seemed relieved when Johnny took his hands off of his ears, and let out a sigh in relief as Johnny squinted at the light from his phone to see a pile of texts coming in from his parents and his friends.

[00:00] Doyoungie

Happy Birthday Johnny hyung!

[00:00] Tae

happy birthday john!

[00:00] Mork

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHNNY HYUNG!!!!

[00:01] Mork

Haechan and Lucas say happy birthday too!!!

Johnny smiled at the texts; he was so immersed into his conversation with Jaehyun he had completely forgotten his earlier worries about turning 22 alone, and had missed the clock turning midnight. He quickly thumbed back a response, thanking his friends for the birthday wishes and asking Mark to tell Haechan and Lucas thanks too.

“Something good?” Jaehyun asked after a while. Johnny lifted his head from his phone as he promptly locked it and threw it on the ground next to him.

“Nothing much, I just got a couple of texts from my friends. It’s my birthday today, actually.” Johnny said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his palm.

Jaehyun's eyes widened, startled as he suddenly sat up straight. “It’s your birthday?!” He sputtered out loud, and Johnny shushed him before Jaehyun was going to shout.

“It’s your birthday?” Jaehyun asked, in a quieter tone. Johnny nodded, shrugging his shoulders. Jaehyun was still staring at him, his eyes wide open, and Johnny squirmed underneath the gaze.

“It’s your birthday and you’re here, at Walmart, inside a toilet paper fort, with some guy you barely even know.”

Johnny nodded, biting down onto his lower lip. “I mean, birthday’s after you turn 20 aren’t a big deal anymore, you know? I’m usually not really fussy and I don’t want a huge celebration or anything.”

“But still, it’s your birthday!” Jaehyun wailed, looking a lot more hurt than Johnny. Johnny smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s not bad, really. I won’t be able to do anything like this,” Johnny said as he gestured towards his surroundings “after I graduate, and I got to meet you.”

It satisfied Johnny to see the blush spread to Jaehyun’s ears again as the younger buried his red face into his hoodie, yet forgetting about his red ears. Doyoung usually gave Johnny a load of shit for being so flirty and a romantic, but Johnny loved watching people squirm, blush, freak out, and he had to admit Jaehyun hiding in his hoodie and peaking out with one eye, ears still tinted pink, the most adorable reaction out of all.

“So you lived in Connecticut for four years? Dude, your English is fluent, I wouldn’t have noticed it if you told me you were American.” Johnny said in English, awed by how perfect the younger’s English pronunciation was.

Jaehyun obviously preened at the praise, as he shrugged his shoulders, a grin stretched across his face. “What can I say? I’m a genius and all that,” Johnny laughed as he threw his empty pet bottle at the younger who dogged the plastic. The pet bottle lande next to Jaehyun in a small thud, and Johnny leaned over to pick it up, crushing the pet bottle in one hand.

He caught Jaehyun staring, and Johnny cocked his head, “Sorry, does the sound bother you? I have a habit of crushing stuff whenever I’m done with it, but it really annoys my roommate and I’ve been trying not to but…” Johnny trailed off, while Jaehyun shook his head. “No, no” It’s just um… you’re really strong?”

Johnny tried to suppress the bubble of laughter, as he watched Jaehyun shrink back into his hoodie for the second time that night. Johnny found himself grinning; he did pride himself for his physique, and spent many hours in the gym. While Doyoung called him a gym rat and Taeyong flees whenever Johnny tries to invite him to the gym, he found the gym a perfect place for him to wind down and truth be told, he did feel a little lonely without a gym buddy.

“Yeah, I go to the gym quite a bit.” Johnny chuckled, watching the way how Jaehyun kept his eyes on his biceps, “Do you?”

It took a moment for Jaehyun to snap out of staring at Johnny and his muscles, before he noticed the question was directed at him and no one else. “Huh? Uh, gym, yeah, yeah I do.” The younger mumbled, tearing his eyes off the elder.

“Hey, we should work out sometime. You know, if you want to hang out with me after this.” Johnny offered. He really was hoping Jaehyun would say yes, because while the two had only met earlier in the night, Johnny wasn’t going to deny his attraction towards the younger. He was easy to talk too, comfortable to be with, and really wanted to get him to know better.

Jaehyun immediately perked up at Johnny’s invite, and Johnny’s heart swelled at how enthusiastically the younger nodded his head, eyes shining. “Definitely! … I mean, if you can fit me in your busy schedule that is,” Jaehyun added, a grin on his face.

“I always have time for a gym session,” Johnny replied, laughing.”And it’s not like I’m leaving Korea after I graduate or anything so you’ll see me around.”

“You’re not going back? To Chicago?” Jaehyun asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. “Nah, I love Chicago and everything but I don’t really see myself working there. And I might get offered a place at this company I’ve been interning at, so there’s a high chance of me sticking around.”

Jaehyun hummed in response, and then yawned a second later. Johnny felt a yawn coming up as he watched the younger close and open his eyes sleepily. Both boys weren’t aware of the time, but they had been talking for a while now. Johnny suddenly felt his eyelids growing heavy as he was reminded of sleep.

“Wanna sleep?” Johnny asked, and Jaehyun nodded, his eyes barely opening. Johnny chuckled as he nestled around to find a comfortable sleeping position. Jaehyun was fairly tall, and it was definitely going to be a tight fit if the two didn’t… cuddle.

Johnny was in need of more space as he was at least a head taller than Jaehyun, and Jaehyun scooted to his side, as Johnny, ever the man of opportunity, slid in behind Jaehyun, spooning the smaller man.

"Wha--" Jaehyun's eyes snapped open, as he turned his head around to see a sleepy looking Johnny wrapping his arms around Jaehyun. "Johnny, what on earth are you --"

"I sleep with stuffed animals usually, and as I don't have anything with me right now, so you're gonna have to do." The older boy yawned, as he pulled Jaehyun closer to him, and Jaehyun landed on a thump on Johnny's chest.

Johnny felt himself smile as he heard how quickly Jaehyun’s heart was beating. It was nice, he thought. He had never been with someone who was as nearly tall as he was, and he liked how it felt to cuddle Jaehyun who was firm and sturdy. He definitely wasn’t lying when he said he went to the gym often, Johnny thought as he felt his brain shut off. The tension in Jaehyun’s body left a second later as he too, as Johnny drifted off.

Before he fell asleep, he was sure he heard Jaehyun whisper “Happy Birthday Johnny.”

♒

Johnny grunted when his hand hit something.

He opened his eyes, blinking through the sleep. It took him a second to realise where he was - at Walmart, inside a toilet paper fort. He looked down, and there was Jaehyun, his cheek pressed against Johnny’s chest, warm and soft.

Johnny’s lips curved into a smile as he brushed the stray hairs from Jaehyun’s face. The younger stirred for a second, before his eyes cracked open, hazily staring at Johnny. His eyes widened a second later when he realised the position he was in.

“Sleep well?” Johnny asked, and Jaehyun nodded, mind numb from sleep. “You’re so warm…” Johnny couldn’t help but nuzzle into Jaehyun’s hair, bringing the younger closer to his chest. Jaehyun’s breath obviously hitched, while Johnny was savouring Jaehyun’s heat.

Jaehyun flinched when Johnny’s hand brushed with his. His hands were cold and Jaehyun instinctively intertwined his fingers with Johnny’s thicker fingers. Johnny smiled, curling his fingers with the younger’s.

It should have been weird; they only met last night, and yet here they were, fingers intertwined, draped in each other’s warmth, cuddling each other. It should have been weird, one of them should have stopped the other, and yet. Everything felt so natural.

After Johnny’s cold hands were warmed up a bit, and Jaehyun had enough time to start thinking clearly, the boys sat up straight. It was a little awkward, with Jaehyun’s ears a bright shade of pink and a flush spreading across Johnny’s cheeks.

“Well, you did it. One night at Walmart.” Johnny said after the awkward silence was too much for him to handle. Startled, Jaehyun finally looked at Johnny in the eyes before he glanced down again, only showing the top of his head and the tips of his pink ears.

“Didn’t do it alone, but oh well, they don’t need to know that.” Johnny laughed, the tense atmosphere immediately broke down. Jaehyun shot a small, shy smile at Johnny and Johnny couldn’t help but grin.

“Wanna go grab breakfast?”

“Be honest: which do you drink more, coffee or water.”

Jaehyun stared at the big, iced americano Johnny ordered. Johnny shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he struck his straw into drink. “Coffee. But don’t tell Taeyong or Doyoung that. I don’t need them taking away my coffee machine again.”

“They took away your coffee machine?” Jaehyun asked, an amused look crossing his face.

Johnny nodded once more and opened his mouth after a large gulp of his coffee. “During finals week, too. I don’t think I’ve ever been that pissed at anyone before.” Johnny said, while Jaehyun sent a wary smile his way. “Remind me never to talk to you when you’re caffeine deprived.”

“Hey, I’m usually not that bad! Just, finals week is stressful, you know? I’m usually a pretty laid back guy, I swear on the kids.”

Jaehyun laughed out loud, and Johnny thought Jaehyun’s laugh was absolutely wonderful. Like the rest of him was.

“Haechan calls you ‘dad’ sometimes and I thought it was him and his weird antics but I guess you really are their dad.” Jaehyun said, his smile wide and dimples deep. Johnny really was fucked. He knew Jaehyun had dimples but didn’t know he had Dimples.

“Well, I feed them, teach them, buy them stuff, and all of that so I guess it makes me the dad? Oh, and speaking of,” Johnny said, tugging out his phone and opening his calendar app. “We’re going to be celebrating February birthdays this weekend so you should join us. If you’re free, that is.” Johnny looked up from his phone to see a surprised looking Jaehyun.

“Wouldn’t that be weird? And wouldn’t I be intruding?” Jaehyun’s voice was a little timid, his eyebrows slanted. “Nah, it’s my birthday we’re celebrating, too! I should get to invite whoever I want to,” Johnny put his elbows on the table, and leaned towards Jaehyun. “And I want you there.”

Johnny’s smile only widened as he saw Jaehyun nod, the tips of his ears turning red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I began writing this fic last August, and then I decided to pretend it didn't exist until this year. I'm rewrote the whole of chapter 1 and finished writing chapter 2 literally the day this is posted hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hyung! You came back alive!”

Jaehyun grunted as the little monster called Haechan tackled him the second he entered their shared apartment. What made him think sharing a room with Mark, Lucas, and Haechan a little over a year ago still remains a mystery to him today.

“I’m fine, Haechan-ah, now get off me.”

Haechan jumped off Jaehyun as Jaehyun trudged himself off to his room. He was tired - he never liked sleeping in places besides the comfort of his own bed, and all the nerves from last night seemed to be finally settling in now.

_Last night. _

Ah, yes, last night at Walmart, inside a toilet paper fort. Last night when he met Johnny Suh.

Jaehyun wasn’t dumb, he had perfectly fine ears and eyes. The name “Johnny hyung” was something he had heard countless times, especially as he lived with Mark who was literally obsessed with Johnny, Haechan who clung onto Johnny like a koala, and Lucas who admired Johnny and literally had a shrine for him in his own room.

He also heard about Johnny from Doyoung, his friend back from high school. Doyoung and Jungwoo seemed to spend a lot of time with Johnny, and Jaehyun was also mildly aware that he was roommates with Taeyong. But that was it. He didn’t really try to know more about him, partially because he was scared how Mark or Haechan was going to react when they knew Jaehyun befriended Johnny, and partially because he was scared of how _amazing_ everyone made him seem. Jaehyun was honestly scared of how successful and perfect they made him seem, especially because Jaehyun was struggling to get through his second year in university.

And they were all right. Johnny was amazing. And hot. And nice. And smart, too.

Jaehyun sighed as he collapsed into his own bed that he missed dearly, even if it was only for one night. He had made a complete fool out of himself last night (and this morning too, but he can blame that on the fact he’s not really a morning person) in front of Johnny. Johnny was… fun. So easy to be with. Someone Jaehyun felt like he knew all his life, and not somebody he met by accident a couple hours ago.

His thoughts wandered to a few minutes ago when Johnny dropped Jaehyun in front of his house. It was definitely hard to keep a straight face and his ears from blushing when Johnny drove with one hand, had great taste in music, and everytime Johnny laughed, Jaehyun was sure his life span was increasing.

“Hey, can I have your number? Because I need to text you about the party and all that.” Johnny said as Jaehyun was unbuckling his seat belt. Jaehyun whipped his head towards the driver’s seat to see Johnny smiling at him, a faint blush covering his high cheekbones.

It didn’t take more than a couple of seconds before Jaehyun was tugging his phone out of his back pocket, literally throwing it at Johnny’s hands as Johnny thumbed his number in.

“Thanks, Jaehyun. I’ll text you.”

Was all Johnny said as Jaehyun got out of his car with the beautiful smile Jaehyun was completely smitten for on his face. Jaehyun watched dumbly as Johnny drove out from their driveway. Everything honestly felt like a fever dream, and yet, the number on his phone clearly told him it was not. It did happen, he did spend one night with Johnny Suh at Walmart, and they did cuddle to sleep.

“Hyung!”

Jaehyun was broken out of his thoughts when Mark, ever filled with bouncing energy, rammed into his room, throwing the door open.

“Hyung, you’re back! How did it go? You did take pictures, right? Hyung?” Mark clambered onto Jaehyun’s bed as Jaehyun tried to curl himself into a ball, avoiding eye contact with the round, glittery eyes that seemed to suck everything out of him whenever they met eyes.

“Hyung, are you sick? Oh no, did something happen? Jaehyunnie hyung,”

“I’m alright, Mark. It was fine, nothing happened, I’m just tired. That’s all.” Jaehyun said, after Mark began to paw at his back. Jaehyun grudgingly turned around, lifting his face to find Mark peering into him, his round eyes filled with worry.

“Oh thank god. I know we’re the ones who set you up to all of that, but I was praying that nothing dangerous or bad happened to you.” Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile, as he reached up to ruffle the younger’s hair.

“Mark hyuuuuung,”

Haechan appeared at Jaehyun’s door, as he invited himself in, joining the two on top of Jaehyun’s bed. Jaehyun moved to make more space for the youngest, and Haechan hopped right on Mark’s leg, making him scream.

“That’s my leg, you moron!”

“Stop being such a drama queen, I’m not even that heavy!” Haechan said, half shoving Mark on top of Jaehyun. Jaehyun grunted as he held Mark from falling onto his face. While he loved both Mark and Haechan, he was sure his hair was greying from being put in the middle of their constant bickering.

“Haechan, what is it.” Jaehyun sighed, once Haechan made himself comfortable and Mark stopped sniffling. Haechan’s face immediately brightened, as he pulled out his phone.

“Doyoungie hyung texted me, saying that we’re invited to celebrate his and Johnny hyung’s birthday this weekend at Johnny hyung and Taeyongie hyung’s house!”

Jaehyun gulped at the mention of the party - was he supposed to tell he was invited to? That he met Johnny last night? That he was kind of crushing on Johnny even though they’ve only known each other for less than a day?

“Awwww that’s great! I can’t wait for it!” Mark exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. “Wait, it’s Jaehyunnie hyung’s birthday on Friday, too. We should ask if Jaehyunnie hyung can come!” Mark said, glancing back and forth from Haechan to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun almost winced out loud - he wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell the kids about his encounter and his blossoming crush for their favourite person in the world, and neither was he ready to tell them that in fact, he was already invited.

“Ohhh that’s a good idea, let me ask Doyoung hyung.” Haechan said,quickly typing away. Jaehyun grimaced as he tried to think of a good way to tell the two about what happened last night.

“Um, guys, I’m actually already--”

“Doyoung hyung said he’d ask Johnny hyung! But he said he probably won’t mind!” Haechan said, cutting off Jaehyun. “That’s great! Aw, I can’t for you and Johnny hyung to finally meet!” Mark said to Jaehyun, and all Jaehyun could do was give a weak smile in return.

♒

[19:34] Doyoung

how do you know johnny @.@

Jaehyun felt his phone ping, and hurriedly picked it up. He had been staring at his notes from last class for the past 20 minutes, and he was feeling like death. He didn’t remember anything, and nothing from his notes were helping him understand either.

As Jaehyun hovered over his phone, his phone lit up to show a text from Doyoung. Jaehyun felt his back stiffen, as he peered around to make sure Mark nor Haechan was here. He still hadn’t told them about knowing Johnny, and at this point, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

[19:36] Me

I met him the other day

Jaehyun knew Doyoung and Johnny were rather close, and now that Jaehyun actually knew what Johnny looked like, Jaehyun was aware of all the photos Doyoung had on instagram were either taken by Johnny or had Johnny in them. The same went for Taeyong, and Jaehyun groaned at how naive he was for never realising the Hot Guy he always saw in their photos was Johnny.

[19:37] Doyoung

hmm

he says he already invited you to the party

why didnt you tell me

[19:37] Me

I forgot

While Jaehyun had known Doyoung for very long and literally trusted him with his life, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell Doyoung about what happened with Johnny the other night. A part of Jaehyun wanted to keep it a secret, his little secret with Johnny, and the other part of him was unsure about what the whole thing was.

One thing he knew for sure was that he was developing a massive crush for Johnny Suh.

It didn’t help that Johnny would send him messages everyday to ask how Jaehyun was. It also didn’t help but Johnny somehow found Jaehyun’s instagram and started following him. And now Jaehyun was receiving “good morning!” texts from Johnny everyday, and also seeing his very artsy and aesthetic instagram stories pop up on his feed.

[19:39] Doyoung

lol

well, i told him it was ur birthday tomorrow

and he looked super surprised

[19:39] Me

what why would you tell him

[19:39] Doyoung

because i told him ur born in february too dumbass

Jaehyun groaned - he liked his birthday, the 14th of Valentine’s, but he also thought it was super cringey. The amount of chocolates he got instead of birthday presents each year made him a little upset, and while his birthday was always a fun event, it was also a time where he was confessed by strangers and that always spooked him out.

[19:41] Doyoung

did u guys go on a date or smthing

bc i think he has the hots for you

Jaehyun spluttered out loud as he read Doyoung’s text. If there was anything besides his ever growing crush for Johnny inside his brain, it was the scary thought that perhaps Johnny Suh was straight. Jaehyun couldn’t believe himself, he was crushing on someone who most likely straight, and of course, he barely knew Johnny enough to suddenly swerve their conversation into talking about their sexual preference.

[19:43] Me

no one says that stop

and isn’t johnny straight

With quivering fingers, Jaehyun hit the send button. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for his crush to plummet even before he got to know the elder better, but Jaehyun needed to make sure he wasn’t going to be doing anything disrespectful or sending himself towards self destruction.

[19:43] Doyoung

what

who told you that

he’s bi as fuck

Jaehyun felt all the air whoosh out of him in… relief? Happiness? He wasn’t even sure. But he was definitely smiling. And looking forward to Saturday night.

♒

“Haechan! You have Johnny hyung’s birthday present right?”

Mark hollered from his room, and Jaehyun genuinely wished Mark would learn to make his way to Haechan’s room instead of shouting at the top of his lungs across their small apartment.

“For the 100th time, hyung, yes, I do have it. It’s safe with me.” Haechan said, popping his head from his room, a scowl on his face.

“You guys bought him a present?!” Lucas said, fresh out of the shower. His hair was still wet, with a towel around his shoulders. “We told you, we’re all going to pitch in and buy him something. So you better pay me back, Wong.” Mark said, coming out of his room.

“Oh, besides Jaehyun hyung because he doesn’t know Johnny hyung, but.” Mark said, sending an apologetic look towards Jaehyun. Jaehyun shook his head. In reality, Jaehyun had gone out and bought his own present for Johnny. He wasn’t sure what the elder liked, but he remembers Johnny saying something about liking The 1975 and wanting the vinyl for it. As an avid collector of vinyls himself, Jaehyun made a trip downtown and bought it for the elder.

He wasn’t sure what made him do it, what made him get up on his own two feet to get a birthday present for someone he barely knew, but imagining the bright, blinding smile on Johnny’s face, it was enough to convince Jaehyun to go and buy him something.

“Wait, is it going to be your first time seeing Johnny hyung today?” Lucas asked, his round eyes wide and questioning. Jaehyun gulped, forcing a smile on his face. “Not really, I bumped into him a couple days ago.”

That immediately caught the attention of the other two, as they both immediately whipped their heads to stare at Jaehyun. Jaehyun turned his head down, sweat trickling down his back. While it had been a couple of days since he had actually met Johnny, Jaehyun didn’t have the guts to bring the topic up. He knew how much of a menace Haechan was, and if Mark knew Jaehyun had a crush on Johnny, he would let it slip within three minutes of seeing Johnny tonight.

“What! You didn’t tell me!” Mark whined, making a beeline for the spot next to Jaehyun on their couch. Jaehyun cringed, as he shuffled to the corner, hoping it would ward off the younger.

“I forgot. It was only for a minute, so it’s not like I know him super well.” It technically wasn’t a lie; Jaehyun did really bump into Johnny yesterday, and Johnny had pulled him into a hug to wish him a happy birthday. Needless to say, Jaehyun turned bright pink and Johnny laughed at him before he was gone for his next class.

“Now that I think of it, it’s crazy you and Johnny hyung aren’t friends yet. Like, you guys are similar.” Haechan noted, staring at Jaehyun with a contemplating look on his face. “Oh yeah, for sure, Jaehyun hyung’s Johnny’s type!” Lucas added on, coming out of his room with a shirt on.

Jaehyun could feel his ears heat up as he tried to play it cool, choking a laugh out. “We barely know each other, it’s not anything like that.”

“Doesn’t mean you guys won’t get along. Besides, it’s been ages since Johnny’s been with anyone and I know he’s desperate to do cheesy, romantic bullshit for anyone he dates. He’s always looking up cliche date spots and it makes me sad.” Haechan said, making a face while Mark shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, he’s a senior and all that, he’s probably busy. But,” Mark glanced over at Jaehyun before he continued. “I wouldn’t say no to Johnny hyung dating you, Jaehyunnie hyung.”

Jaehyun really hopes his blush will die down before they reach Johnny and Taeyong’s apartment.

“Hey! Come in!”

The door swung open seconds after Haechan rang the bell, and out came Taeyong, with his ever changing hair colour. The last time Jaehyun saw him, he was sure he had blue hair but today he had blonde hair. Without doubt though, he looked good with whatever colour.

“Jaehyun! You came! And happy belated birthday to you, too!” Taeyong said as he pulled the younger in for a hug. Jaehyun smiled as he hugged the elder back - while he wasn’t as close to Taeyong as he was to Doyoung, he still liked how sweet and caring he was.

“Thanks, hyung. Thank you for letting me come today.” Taeyong smiled warmly at him as he let go. “Johnny insisted we invite you, and I didn’t see a problem with it. The more the merrier, isn’t that right, Jonathan?”

“For sure,”

Every single nerve in Jaehyun’s body seemed to suddenly manage to fixate on the approaching footsteps, and the deep voice resonated in his whole body. Jaehyun wasn’t quite sure how Johnny had such an effect on him, but everytime Jaehyun encountered Johnny, time seemed to slow down and his entire senses solely focused on him.

“Hey Jaehyun. Glad you were able to make it.”

The blinding smile was genuine and filled with warmth that wanted to make Jaehyun melt into a puddle. He managed a weak smile before Taeyong ushered him inside, as Jaehyun took off his shoes and nudged them in the corner, trying to settle his nerves.

He watched as Haechan threw himself at the tall frame, and Mark clung onto Johnny, wishing him a belated happy birthday. Lucas tackled him into a hug, and it was a heartwarming scene, Jaehyun thought.

“So you’re here.”

At the sound of the too-familiar voice, Jaehyun’s smile dropped as he turned around to see Doyoung. Doyoung stood there, expressionless with an eyebrow cocked, a questionable cup with a questionable drink in his hand.

“Hello to you too, Doyoung.” Doyoung smirked as he tilted his head to drink the questionable liquid. Jaehyun grimaced; For as long as he knew Doyoung, he never had strong alcohol tolerance.

“Seems like you’re having fun.” Doyoung snorted and Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “I got here like, three minutes ago, Doyoung. I haven’t done anything.”

Doyoung shrugged his shoulders as he lifted his eyes from the remains of his cup. “You seemed to be having a good time gawking at Johnny over there.” Jaehyun would have definitely made a mess of himself if he was holding a drink, as he sputtered out loud.

“I wasn’t- I wasn’t gawking, I was looking. I don’t know Johnny well, but Mark and Haechan always talk about him so -- I wasn’t--”

“I got it, Jaehyun, I’m only teasing. You’re so obvious, anyone from miles away can recognise your crush with that ear blush.” Doyoung said, waving a hand right in front of Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s hand immediately flew to his ears, an bad attempt to cover his flaming ears.

“I don’t know what you and Johnny are, but you should go for it if you like him. Johnny and you both,” Doyoung said, shooting a glance at Johnny and then returning his piercing gaze to Jaehyun, “deserve to be happy. And if you two getting together will make you happy, go for it.”

With that, Doyoung left Jaehyun as he sauntered off to where Jungwoo was talking to Lucas. Jaehyun’s eyes naturally travelled back to where Johnny was, who seemed to be striking a conversation with Yuta. Jaehyun watched how his lips curved into a smile, the barely there dimples that looked like cat whiskers, and how he laughed with his whole body at whatever Yuta said.

He wasn’t even sure why he was so attracted to Johnny when he barely knew him; Jaehyun wasn’t normally like this, he liked to take things slowly and at his own pace. But he knew that there was something - something he had never felt before - searching for Johnny, only wanting to know more about him. He felt oddly free, like if he was itching to run towards him and drag him out of the house to keep him for his own self.

Another thing Jaehyun knew very well was that he didn’t like sharing. He was an only child. While he thought it was endearing how Mark and Haechan clung onto Johnny like lost children, Jaehyun wanted Johnny to himself.

“Johnny!”

Jaehyun perked up when Taeyong hollered Johnny’s name from the other side of the apartment. Doyoung, who was sitting in front of him, obviously scoffed but Jaehyun chose to ignore him. It had been a while since Jaehyun arrived, and while he wasn’t drunk, he was still somewhat buzzed. He still didn’t have enough alcohol to talk to Johnny, though.

Johnny, who was listening to a heated debate over cola or soda by Jungwoo and Taeil approximately three metres from where Jaehyun was seated, lifted his head up at the sound of his name. Jaehyun tried to discreetly watch as Johnny made his way towards Taeyong with Yuta following close by. Taeyong was obviously pretty drunk with how flushed his cheeks were and how he draped himself around Johnny the second the taller man approached him.

“We’re out of beer, so he wants you to go buy some.” Yuta said with an apologetic smile as he helped Taeyong steady himself. Taeyong nodded furiously as he let his head down on Yuta’s shoulder, waving his hands towards the beer pong table. “No-no more beer, can you go buy some more? Johnny?”

“Why me? It’s my birthday,” Johnny whined, while Yuta patted his shoulder. “Just go Johnny hyung, it’s not like you’re going to miss out on anything.” Doyoung yelled from the couch, making Johnny glare towards his and Jaehyun’s direction.

“You can go, then.” Johnny said with a sigh, all the while standing up and making his way to his room to grab his coat. Jaehyun was watching the tall build retreat, when he felt someone kicking his shin.

“Doyoung- what the fuck? That hurt--”

“Go.”

“What?”

Doyoung rolled his eyes as he scooted closer to Jaehyun. “Go with Johnny to the store.”

“What- Doyoung, I can’t do that I don’t have a reason--”

“It doesn’t matter, make something up. Say you need some air or something, god damnit. Get up, go tell Johnny you’ll go with him, so I don’t have to watch you pining after Johnny anymore.” Doyoung hissed, and Jaehyun wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol. “And take that present for him too.”

Jaehyun felt the blood rush to his cheeks as his eyes went to where his jacket was. Underneath his jaket he hid the present he got for Johnny, an futile attempt to cover it. At the same time, Johnny emerged from his room, making his way towards the door. Jaehyun glanced at Doyoung who was furiously jutting his chin towards Johnny, and Jaehyun hesitated before he grabbed both his jacket and the LP.

“Johnny!”

Johnny turned around as Jaehyun caught him just in time before he opened the door. Johnny stood to his full height, immediately a smile appearing on his face. “Hey, Jaehyun. What’s up?”

“Ah…” Jaehyun racked his clouded brain for something, an excuse to say. “It’s… hot inside.”

Johnny lifted an eyebrow at Jaehyun’s dumb response, before the smile slipped back on. “Well, do you want to go get some beers with me? I’m pretty sure it’s not as hot outside as it is in here.”

Jaehyun nodded, as he quickly threw on his shoes. Johnny waited for him, humming along to whatever was playing from the living room. It was an odd moment, Jaehyun thought; it was supposed to be the first time for the both of them, and yet it seemed so familiar. Johnny waiting for Jaehyun, spending time together, just with the two of them.

The winter breeze made Jaehyun shudder as he ducked his chin into his jacket. Johnny chuckled at the sight of the red eartips, either from the cold or from blushing, as he reached down to zip Jaehyun’s jacket up to the very top. Surprised, Jaehyun shot his head up to see Johnny smiling down at him with his warm smile.

“You seemed cold.”

Jaehyun was sure both of them heard his breath hitch, but the smile on Johnny’s face didn’t waver and Jaehyun couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Thank you.”

Johnny nodded in response as he turned around and began walking. Jaehyun scrambled after him, his thoughts going in a million different directions. Hell, he was never a good conversationalist and he wasn’t sure what to say to people half the time. They walked on in silence for a while, Jaehyun racking his brains for something, anything, to speak to the elder about.

“How did you spend your birthday?”

“Huh?” Johnny’s voice broke Jaehyun out of his thoughts. Surprised, Jaehyun looked up to see Johnny looking at him, his eyes warm and lips curved into a small smile that made him so goddamn attractive.

“You didn’t spend the night at Walmart again, did you?” Johnny’s tone was teasing, and that was all Jaehyun needed to hear for the tension to leave his shoulders and for his lips to turn into a smile. “No, I didn’t. Mark, Lucas, and Hyuck threw a small party for me. I wasn’t expecting anything, but.”

Jaehyun smiled to himself at the thought of the other night - Ever since Jaehyun had left his parent’s house, he didn’t expect anyone to throw him a party. Maybe get shitfaced at some crappy club or bar, and nurse a hangover the next day regretting everything and anything. But when he got home from his classes on his birthday, Mark had some streamers on their wall, Lucas came in with a cake and takeout, and Haechan was there to sing him his very own version of Happy Birthday.

“That’s really sweet of them. I know they’re kinda a handful but they really like you, and I hope you’re having a good time with them, too.” Johnny said, as he steered the two of them towards the store.

Jaehyun hummed in response, finding it so endearing how Johnny was so thoughtful of both Jaehyun and the younger one’s. As the two entered the store, Johnny immediately made his way towards the liquor section and began throwing in various bottles into their shopping cart. Jaehyun laughed at the obscene amount of liquor Johnny was throwing in, while Johnny recounted all the horror stories he had with the different types of liquor.

It was so easy with Johnny. Conversation flowed naturally, Jaehyun found himself smiling and laughing along to whatever Johnny said. Johnny smiled at him as if he were the whole world, and Jaehyun was sure the tips of his ears had been excessively pink since they started talking. Johnny didn’t say anything about it, if he did notice, and Jaehyun was hoping he could blame it on the cold wind.

Jaehyun trudged next to Johnny holding the bag of liquor that clinked every time he took a step. Jaehyun honestly wanted to leave the bags outside Johnny and Taeyong’s apartment and go somewhere else with Johnny alone, but after all, it was a birthday party of Johnny and it wouldn’t have been fair for him to whisk Johnny away.

Johnny was happily recounting something that Mark did the other day when Jaehyun suddenly remembered his present for Johnny that was sitting in the inside of his jacket. He had hurriedly hid inside his jacket, and as they were approaching Johnny and Taeyong’s apartment, he realised that he hadn’t given Johnny his present yet.

Whatever Johnny was talking about was going from one ear to the other, and Jaehyun tried to respond, nod, smile, while thinking of when the hell to give the present, what was the best timing, when suddenly, Johnny stopped walking.

“Jaehyun,” Startled, Jaehyun also stopped in his tracks to see Johnny standing a couple of steps behind him. Johnny put down the shopping bags for a second, motioning Jaehyun to come closer.

“Jaehyun, I know we haven’t known each for so long and I know this might sound crazy, but I’m really, insanely attracted to you and I want to get to know you better,” Johnny took a step forward to where Jaehyun was standing, frozen on spot. “Go on a date with me?”

The shopping bag Jaehyun was holding slipped from his grasp as it tumbled onto the ground. The noise of the cans and bottles clinking the hard surface brought Jaehyun back to the current situation he was facing, in which a _very beautiful man_ he was _intensely crushing on_, was _asking him on a date_. And no, it wasn’t a figment of his imagination.

“What do you say?” Johnny’s tone was teasing, but there was a hint of concern that flashed in his eyes. Jaehyun opened his mouth, trying to contain the excitement and bubble of happiness that was rising in his stomach. “Yes. Of course, yes, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

The tip of his nose was definitely red because of the cold winter breeze, his fingers were numb because of the heavy shopping bags he was holding, and at this point, he was sure there was no point in making an excuse for his very red ears. The second Johnny’s face broke into a wide, blinding smile, Jaehyun honestly didn’t care about anything - he didn’t care about the amount of shit he’d get from his roommates, the smug smile from Doyoung, or how some of the bottles broke when they fell onto the ground.

“Thank god, I wasn’t sure how to face you and the rest of them if you said no.” Johnny laughed, a little breathlessly as he ran a hand through his long bangs. Jaehyun watched him in awe - the Johnny he had grown to know over their last few encounters, he had imagined him to be rather confident with himself and not the type to doubt himself. Johnny caught Jaehyun staring at him and smiled, one side of his lips quirking upwards. “What, you’re not going to back out now are you?”

“God, no! I was just… a little surprised to see you being nervous, I guess. I thought my crush on you was really obvious and you knew that I liked you and--” Jaehyun stops as soon as he realises he’s rambling, but the smile on Johnny’s face only kept on getting wider and wider. Jaehyun stopped,taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

“Please take me on a date.”

Johnny laughed out loud, the loud and contagious laughter, where his whole body shook and moved with him. Jaehyun could probably listen to him laugh forever, watch him for an eternity because he looks so beautiful like this.

It takes another second for him to realise he still hadn’t given Johnny his present. Jaehyun fumbles around with his jacket, finally being able to pull out the LP wrapped in a slightly crumpled wrapping paper. Johnny stops laughing when he sees Jaehyun pulling out the present, his eyes widening as Jaehyun handed it to him.

“Jaehyun, no, you didn’t--”

“I wanted to. I know spending your birthday at Walmart with some random dude you’ve never met before isn’t ideal, and well, I… was going to ask you on a date, too.” Jaehyun mumbled the last bit of his sentence, pushing the gift into Johnny’s hands.

Johnny stared at him, his eyes going back and forth from the present to Jaehyun. He gently took the present from Jaehyun, and finally smiled, the warm, genuine smile that made Jaehyun’s heart ache at how soft the elder looked when he was a literal giant.

“Thank you, Jaehyun. I wanted to get you something too, but I wasn’t sure what you wanted so please, let me make it up to you on our date.”

Jaehyun nodded with so much enthusiasm he heard his neck creak for a second, but it was alright. He was going on a date with Johnny.

The rest of the night went smoothly, with Johnny never leaving Jaehyun’s side for more than a minute. Jaehyun felt himself loosen up, the nerves and jitters gone as he let himself relax next to Johnny, leaning onto him when he laughed a little too much, letting Johnny put one of his big hands on his thighs when they sat next to each other.

He felt Haechan staring at them for a second too long, Doyoung wiggling his eyebrows at Jaehyun but it was alright. All Jaehyun had to do was turn his head to his right and there Johnny was, his bright and blinding smile for Jaehyun and Jaehyun only.

“You aren’t leaving yet?”

Jaehyun turned around to see Johnny picking up some trash from the ground. He shook his head as he scooped up the empty cups scattered across the table. “Taeyong’s obviously drunk and passed out, I can’t let you clean all of this up by yourself.”

“I would want to say it’s fine, I can handle it, but honestly, I would rather you be here.” Johnny said, an apologetic smile on his face. Jaehyun beamed as he continued to help clean the place up.

His roommates had magically disappeared with Doyoung before Jaehyun had realised and he couldn’t help but blush when he received a text from Doyoung, winky emoji, a few minutes later. He honestly wasn’t expecting anything tonight, but it would have been a lie if he said he didn’t want to spend more time with the elder.

Jaehyun pretended to busy himself while he listened to Johnny hum from the kitchen, doing the dishes. There was still some alcohol left in Jaehyun’s system and he found it very hard to concentrate with the task on hand when he had a very good vision of Johnny’s broad back and firm ass. Shaking his head, Jaehyun wiped the table, trying to wipe the thoughts away at the same time.

“Jaehyun,”

“Hm?” Jaehyun turned around to see Johnny peering over from the kitchen.

“Do you want to stay over tonight?”

It took Jaehyun a second to register what Johnny was saying. Johnny was smiling at him expectantly, before he stopped the tap and dried his hands on a towel, walking over to where Jaehyun was.

“We don’t have to do anything, I just wanted to spend more time with you.” Johnny said as he settled down on the couch. Jaehyun gulped as he stopped his hands for a second, before looking up at Johnny.

“Can I spend the night with you?”

♒

“Johnny,”

Johnny hummed in response as he took his eyes from the road ahead of him to glance at his boyfriend for a second. Per usual, Jaehyun was sitting on the passenger’s seat with both his legs on the seat, hugging his knees.

“Look, it’s the Walmart we first met at!”

Johnny turned his head to where Jaehyun was pointing at. His face broke into a smile when he saw the too-familiar Walmart he used to visit with Taeyong every other week, and also the place where he met his boyfriend.

“Still can’t believe our first night together was at a Walmart,”

Johnny joked as he slowed down for the red light. Jaehyun giggled as he leaned over towards Johnny, kissing his cheek. Johnny felt himself smile, the “whiskers” as Jaehyun liked to call, appearing on his cheeks.

“At least we get to spend every night from today in a comfortable bed.” Jaehyun whispered by his ear, and Johnny couldn’t help but laugh out loud as he glanced at Jaehyun’s graduation cap and gown, along with the large bouquet Johnny got for him in the back seat.

"Yeah, and I won’t change it for anything in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S THE END.
> 
> I apologise from the bottom of my heart if anyone was waiting for this update, I'm terrible at writing chaptered fics and I don't think I can ever commit to writing anything more than 1 chapter ever again lol. but yes, university boyfriends johnjae being fluffy is my favourite thing.
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! i'm a sucker for attention uwu 
> 
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/143jnjh)  
[curious cat!](https://curiouscat.qa/143jnjh)


End file.
